narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mangetsugakure
'Mangetsugakure '(満月隠れの里, Mangetsugakure no Sato; English TV "Village Hidden in the Full Moon", "Hidden Full Moon Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Full Moon") is the hidden village of the Land of Wolves. Overview Mangetsugakure is located in the northwest of the country. To find the village it's necessary to go upstream Ginkawa and cross a dangerous forest until the mountainous area is visible. There a path opens between the rocks, where the lookouts observe. At first sight, Mangetsugakure seems to have been frozen in time. The architecture of their houses is designed to withstand the heavy snowfall of the place. The two sides of the thatched roof are joined together and go down almost to the ground. The special feature of Mangetsugakure houses is that no nails or metal materials were used to construct them and all straw and wood was sourced from the forests surrounding the village. In the winter, the roofs are covered in a thick layer of snow and the buildings almost resemble gingerbread houses coated in white icing - a magical sight to be seen. At such a high altitude, Mangetsugakure gets extremely cold, so not only does the thatch keep the houses insulated, but it also protects the wooden interiors from the weight of heavy snowfall. The steep slope of the roof sheds the snow easily and opens up spacious attics which, among shinobis, are used to storage weapons. History Warring States Period The warring states period was longer on the Land of Wolves than on any other land. The war seemed to have no end until the northern clans allied and conquered the clans of the center and south of the country. Shortly afterwards it was decided that the country's main ninja village should remain in the north. Founding Mangetsugakure was founded by a triumvirate composed by the heads of the clans Garō, Hokusai and Ichigatani sort after the warring states period. The triumvirate decided that the leader of the village should be the most powerful warrior, which would be called from that day on as "Alpha". At the time, such honor was given to a member of the Garō clan. Uriuda Garō has been the Alpha for six years at the start of Boruto series, being those two the only Garō shinobi in ruling the village. Locations Ginkawa Main Article: Ginkawa This river is born in the village's mountains, and crosses the village. Gattenshi Temple Main Article: Gattenshi Tera Is the temple of Mangetsugakure where followers of the Moon Goddess congragate, pray and offer gifts such as incense, paper craft figures and, the most important of them, water brought from another land which is poured into the pond located in the middle of the temple. Clans In addition to the three founding clans, Mangetsugakure is the homeland of many powerful and well respected clans, and some shinobis from other land such as medical-nin from Hamaken Clan. All known clans in the village are: *Garō Clan (Founding clan) *Hokusai Clan (Founding clan) *Ichigatani Clan (Founding clan) *Hiroshige Family *Shimane Clan *Yasugi Family *Tsuwano Clan Festivals and Events Alpha Designation The leader of Mangetsugakure must be the most powerful shinobi in it. The current leader can be challenged once per year by who ever thinks he deserves the position. However if the challenger loses he can't challenge the current leader for at least four years. New moon Festival During new moon night, a festival is celebrated in Mangetsugakure. Most of the village kids wear animal masks during the festival. Funerals Citizen Only the citizen get to rest in peace on the cemetery. The inhumation for them is to bury the body in its current state under the ground, and then either place stones on top of the body. Shinobi The body of the shinobis are put on a wood altar and burned at temperatures so hot that flesh and bone would turn to ash, the ash is later sailed out to the river. It is believed that, through the ashes, Ginkawa links the shinobi's soul to the place, so ge can reborn in Mangetsugakure again and fight for the village once more. Trivia *This village is free to use. *All the clans listed here are open, which means anyone can create an OC for them. References All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT